Touhoumon World Crisis
by Seth Metagari
Summary: A story made to help explain my planned Heartgold hack, which is a continuation of Aichiya Sanae's Touhoumon series.
1. Renko's World Part 1: Past To Present

Author's Notes: Before I get this started, no, Renko and Mary are not the main characters of this story, and no, this is not just a random story idea. I plan to use this story to help represent my planned Heartgold hack, Touhoumon World Crisis, which follows up from Aichiya Sanae's own Touhoumon game, Touhoumon Another World. This story will be portrayed among two worlds, one where Renko became the Gensokyo League Champ, and one where Mary became the champion instead.

Disclaimer: I do not own any official Touhou characters or any of the sort, only this story's main character (Unless you count the Boneka that don't appear in Touhoumon Another World (Zs from that game are replaced, just so you know)).

Renko's World Part 1: Past To Present

"The spell is ready!" Patchouli shouted out, prompting the rest of the group to move away from the spirit they surrounded... Oh, guess that needs some explanation. You see, this was about the time that Renko had defeated the champion of the Gensokyo League, Mary. However, she was pulled into a black void, and was almost taken by a spirit made from the imperfect process of Boneka Creation when Patchouli, Sakuya, Reimu, Yukari, Marisa, Sanae, and Alice all appeared to deal with it. Patchouli stood back to charge a spell as the others battled the spirit to keep it busy. Of course, now...

"This isn't right.", a young boy thought to himself as he was held up inside of his room. This was the day he was supposed to become a Boneka Trainer and receive a Boneka from Elm, but something went wrong only a few days ago. The Boneka stopped listening to their trainers, and their orbs shattered. Now the Boneka were in control, and trainers were outlawed.

The boy began pacing around his room when he noticed a box from under his desk. He pulled it out and opened it to see materials that were used to create Boneka. There was only enough to make one of three Boneka, but to the boy, it didn't matter, as he didn't have the magic ability to make it come to life, and was aware of it. "Well, I can at least pass the time like this."

After hours of stitching materials together, the boy finally finished making a CMystia doll. He looked at it from multiple angles, making sure he didn't miss anything, and turned to the window to see the sky beginning to turn dark. Giving a sigh, he placed the doll on his desk and got into the bed, falling fast asleep.

When the boy woke up the next day, he turned to the desk to see the doll still there, and went to the stairs only to turn back as he realized that something was different. Taking another look, it looked like the doll was actually asleep. After watching it for a bit, he began to see it move, stretching it's arms out, as if yawning, and rubbing it's eyes. That's when the boy realized what had happened. The doll had somehow turned into a Boneka. However, the sense of fear seemed to have been died down by the Boneka's cuteness.

After opening it's eyes, the doll looked at the boy and gave a cute-happy look. "Good morning, Masato." The boy, Masato, jumped in surprise that the Boneka knew it's name. "H-How did you..." "A Boneka has to know about their trainers, right?" Reminded about the outlawing of Boneka trainers, Masato was startled once again. A Boneka in this time and age that was willing to accept him as a trainer... this was rare, but apparantly not impossible. "R-Right...", Masato replied, giving off a relieved look.

"Masato, I have a question.", the CMystia said. "What is it?", Masato replied. "If you were able to change this world, how would you change it?" Masato was taken by surprise, but after a moment of thought, he replied, "I would return everything to the way it should be. A world where Trainers and Boneka fight as comrades and friends." "I knew it. I have the same goal. So, I want to ask something else. Will you help me restore that world?" Masato was surprised at this, but after a pause, he replies, "You even need to ask? Of course I will!" The CMystia gave a smile. "Thank you."

*To Be Continued*

Author's notes: Okay, here's the basic jist of how this works. I work on the parts of both worlds at the same time, and upload them around the same time. I'll upload the Renko's World parts first, then the Mary's World parts. Also, the two worlds will have a lot of similarities, but they aren't necessarily going to be the same forever.


	2. Mary's World Part 1: Past To Present

Author's Notes: Read the Author's Notes for Renko's World Part 1.

Disclaimer: I do not own any official Touhou characters or any of the sort, only this story's main character (Unless you count the Boneka that don't appear in Touhoumon Another World (Zs from that game are replaced, just so you know)).

Mary's World Part 1: Past To Present

"ZReimu, finish this!", Mary said, just before her Boneka, a ZReimu that she got from Patchouli in exchange for a Zero Coupon that she had received from an alteration of herself that resided in a different world, went for the finishing blow against a ZShinki, controlled by a spirit created from the imperfect process of Boneka creation. After the ZShinki went down, Mary, as well as the Gensokyians that had assisted her, moved away as Patchouli chanted a spell to seal the spirit away. That was a few years back. Now...

"How did this happen...?", a lone girl thought to herself as she was held up in her room. Today was meant to be the day that she would become a Boneka trainer, but the Boneka turned on humanity a few days ago. Now the Boneka ruled, and trainers were outlawed.

The girl looked around her room when she noticed a box from under her desk. She pulled it out and opened it, seeing the Boneka Materials inside of it. There was only enough to make one Boneka, but it didn't matter to her. She didn't have the magic ability to make Boneka, and she was aware of it. "I can pass the time, at least."

After hours of stitching materials together, the girl finally finished making a CUtsuho doll. She looked at it all over, making sure she didn't make any mistakes, and then turned toward the window, noticing that it was getting dark. Giving a sigh, she placed the doll on the desk and jumped into the bed, falling fast asleep.

When she woke up the next day, she turned to the desk to see the doll still there, and walked toward the stairs, only to realize something wasn't right. Looking back at the doll, she noticed that it looked like the doll was asleep. After watching it for a bit, the doll began to move, stretching it's arms out, as if waking up, and rubbing it's eyes. It was then that the girl realized that it wasn't an ordinary doll anymore. It had somehow turned into a Boneka. But the fear she had seemed to have been calmed by the Boneka''s cuteness.

After opening it's eyes, the doll looked at her and gave a cute-happy look. "Good morning, miss Kumiko." The girl, Kumiko, jumped in surprise. "How do you..." "Well, it's the job of a Boneka to know about their trainers, is it not?" Remembering the outlawing of trainers, Kumiko was startled once again. It was rare for a Boneka in this current time and age to accept a trainer, but it looked like it was possible. "I... I guess it is.", Kumiko replied, looking relieved.

"Miss Kumiko, can I ask something?", the CUtsuho asked. "What is it?", Kumiko replied, confused. "What would you do... if you had the power to change this world?" Kumiko was surprised, but after a moment of thought, she replied, "I'd restore the world I knew. The world where trainers and Boneka fought together as partners." "As I expected of you, miss Kumiko. I want the same thing. So, I have another question. Will you help me restore that world?" This really startled Kumiko, but after a moment's pause, she replied, "Of course! You can count on me!" The CUtsuho gave a smile. "Thank you."

*To Be Continued*

Author's Notes: I've got nothing to put here yet.


End file.
